


1-20 of 86 works in Rudolf Ushiromiya/Reader

by burnells



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, THIS ISN’T ACTUAL RUDOLF X READER FIC PLEASE UNDERSTAND, also i’m not that good at writing i’m just doin this for fun, and theyre tryna best each other in rudolf x reader fic writing, asukyri, asumu is hyperactive and kyrie needs a hug and thats it thats the plot, fanfiction au? idk how to describe it, idk man i thought the premise was funny, please have mercy on my soul, rated t cause kyries fics are frisky, rudolf is a famous celebrity and asumu and kyrie are rudolf stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnells/pseuds/burnells
Summary: A/N: hello, everyone! ^_^  i've been pretty avid in my rudolf love for a while now + as you probably know i've been running a rudolf-themed blog since last year (tomorrowsvisionss on instagram, you probably know me best from there + if you don't you should totally follow for rudo content! btw i just hit 20k, so thank yall so much for the support ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆!) i decided to finally take the plunge and try out writing some x reader fics for yall! （＾◇＾）i'm not the best writer (orz) but i hope you all enjoy anyway! btw mc has female pronouns because that's easiest for me to write and i like to insert myself into it :D if you like it please feel free to drop a kudos or leave a comment! i'm always happy to make new oomfs (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡or, Asumu gets a bitter comment one day, responds to it with a natural flair gained from her years spent stanning her favourite actor, and gets dragged into some wild shit.
Relationships: (the last two are one-sided), Ushiromiya Asumu/Ushiromiya Kyrie, Ushiromiya Asumu/Ushiromiya Rudolf, Ushiromiya Kyrie/Ushiromiya Rudolf, more to come!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. <<Your Sweet Embrace: Rudolf Ushiromiya x Reader>>

Fandom: Celebrity RPF  
Author: WitchofPiece  
Rated G. No Archive Warnings Apply  
Chapters: 1/?  
Tags: Rudolf Ushiromiya/Reader, Rudolf Ushiromiya, Female Reader, Gen, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots In Love, Slice of Life, Declarations of Love, Slowburn, Secret Relationships, Romance, Stardom, Fame, Rudolf Ushiromiya RPF

Description: When Y/N, a commoner city girl, spots a cute guy in the park one day, she never for a moment expects him to turn out to be a famous celebrity. Sometimes, though, life is full of surprises...

—

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A/N: hello, everyone! ^_^ 

i've been pretty avid in my rudolf love for a while now + as you probably know i've been running a rudolf-themed blog since last year (tomorrowsvisionss on instagram, you probably know me best from there + if you don't you should totally follow for rudo content! btw i just hit 20k, so thank yall so much for the support ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆!) i decided to finally take the plunge and try out writing some x reader fics for yall! （＾◇＾）  
i'm not the best writer (orz) but i hope you all enjoy anyway! btw mc has female pronouns because that's easiest for me to write and i like to insert myself into it :D if you like it please feel free to drop a kudos or leave a comment! i'm always happy to make new oomfs (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

—

Y/N taps her alarm clock lightly as her favourite song, Dokkyun Heart, blares from the speakers. She yawns slightly as she gets up, then puts on her favourite, most frilly outfit and heads downstairs.

"Ugh...," Y/N says to herself as she opens the fridge. "I should get some more groceries... I'm out of strawberry milk already!"

Y/N eats some lucky charms and orange juice, then, after brushing her teeth and combing her short, curly, blonde hair, heads out of the house.  
"I should walk," she thinks to herself. "Wouldn't want my motion sickness to start acting up again..."

As she goes on her way, she spots a nice park. "Oh," she says to herself, "I should take a stroll in here!"  
She goes through the park, then stops for a second, admiring the early morning breeze and the pretty flowers. "What a lovely day..."

From behind her, a voice suddenly comes. "It's great, isn't it? It's so nice and quiet in the morning..."

Y/N turns, hair billowing in the wind, to see a gorgeous man standing before her in a muted blue suit. His dark hair is slicked back, but a small cowlick flutters with the spring breeze. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says, feeling Y/N's eyes on him. "I just had to come speak to you. After all, you're just so beautiful..."

Y/N's face glows a bright red. "...Ah, thank you so much..." she says, a little flustered at the handsome man in front of her. "...What's your name?"

The man gives a grin. "My name's Rudolf Ushiromiya," he says, kindly slipping Y/N a sheet of paper. "But you can call me anytime~"

...  
Scroll, scroll...  
...

—  
Sniper_13, Nyiester, TrulyCertain and 285 others left kudos on this work!  
—  
Comments: 178  
—  
Sniper_13: Rudolf's my main stan and I love your blog so I'm readin this even tho the pronouns don't fit me lol~ Your writings are super cute, keep it up ٩( ᐛ )و  
—Reply from WitchofPiece: aaa thank you so much! i'm glad you enjoyed it anyway ( ◠‿◠ ) maybe if this fic goes well i'll write one with male pronouns one day!

TrulyCertain: dis iz a QUALITY fic bro :3 ur writing is sICK, i'm a fandom hopper so idek much abt rudo bUT I'LL BE KEEPIN THIS BOOKMARKED CUZ I LIKE DA DIRECTION ITS GOIN IN %D  
—Reply from WitchofPiece: i'm glad you're enjoying it aa (๑╹ω╹๑ ) more to come soon!

...  
Scroll, scroll..  
...

FlippedCheck: Ha, cute beginning :-) Little note to bear in mind: your writing is cute, of course, but realistically, Rudolf would never act like that. In his 2015 con vlog with Hideyoshi, he said he didn't like any kind of flavoured milk, so I don't think he'd ever want to share any with whoever this reader thinks she is. I also don't think a celebrity like him would be hanging out at a random park in the middle of the morning, nor do I think he'd hit on a girl like the insert. Also, he seems... oversaturated... super out of character, if you ask me. Even still, though, it's an okay start. I'm sure you could improve in time~

There it was. The comment she'd been looking for.

Asumu sat back on her chair, taking a bite of the cake she'd saved from her lunch that day specifically to get through the bullshit she was currently sitting through. Thus far on her Rudolf Ushiromiya fanfiction chapter- the one that she'd worked on for around four nights in total, going to sleep an hour later than normal each night, that she'd missed her valuable BEAUTY SLEEP to complete- she had received only positive acclaim, praise, and attention. At the very least, her 20,000 instagram followers seemed to adore it- she knows they did, since she'd racked up over 120 comments on the fic within the last day, not counting her own replies, as well as more than a few lengthy reviews in her dms from mutuals and fans alike speaking about just how much they enjoyed her simple but sweet writings.

Now, Asumu was not a person who disliked criticism. Asumu was far from such a person, actually- more than anything, she considered herself an open-minded individual, someone who was willing to compromise a viewpoint or step into another person's shoes at any time if she believed it was a good thing to do. In her eyes, though, there was a vast difference between "good advice that a person can take into account and improve from" and "unwarranted criticism that reads like one of those biased teachers from middle school that bullied you because you had a single issue". That difference, from what she could tell, was near perfectly exemplified in the shitshow of a comment she had received from Miss FlippedCheck over here.

She let out a sigh as she reread the comment for the fifteenth time since she'd received it, the words circling round her head. It felt like a personal attack, somehow. From all the stress it had been causing her alone, she was tempted to just not respond to it it. 

...Ah, but not responsing would make it seem as though this FlippedCheck was right, wouldn't it? Well, Asumu decided, in that case, there was no harm defending herself, was there? It wasn't as though she was going to be impolite about it, so there was no real problem with the whole thing. Yes, she'd just be polite and civilised, and explain all of the points she'd thought of that countered FlippedCheck's own- because she'd thought of lots, really, since it had been the only thing on her mind since the comment was posted- and then, hopefully, the rude weirdo that plagued her fanfiction would just go away.

—Reply from WitchOfPiece: aaa thank you so much (о'∀'о)!!! actually, if you remember, in his con vlog, rudolf says he doesn't care for flavoured milk... i think that means he could either take it or leave it, and if he's thirsty, like in the fic, i think he'd probably drink it! o(^_-)O also, in this situation, rudolf has a crush on y/n, so i think it's super reasonable that he would drink it if he wanted to make her happy loll. alongside this, i don't think my rudolf is out of character at all- first of all, this is an au, and the rudolf in this au is around the same age as y/n (18-20 and a college student), so it totally it makes sense for him to be less subdued than he is in some of his more famous interviews lolll ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ. secondly, rudolf has lots of different sides to him, and he's a great person for it! i love him for that and think he's awesome and honestly i think that if you can't accept that rudolf could definitely be hella sweet if he wanted to be you should go far far away from this fandom and my fic comments because you're not wanted here at all. thanks again for the comment! (o^^o)

Passive-aggressive? Maybe. But polite? Almost certainly.  
Asumu looked back at the comment with a degree of pride, admiring her handiwork a little and scrolling through the rest of the comments as she finished up her cake. It hadn't even been five minutes, though, until she received the telltale reply notification in her email spam box.

—Reply from FlippedCheck: Thanks for the reply. I won't be leaving the fandom- I'm a veteran here and, to be honest, I can't even see where you'd get that side of Rudolf from. Of course, he has his less serious vlogs and bloopers, but most of the time his focus is entirely on his acting/idol business and not on going to parks at 8am for no reason. I think that, if you're going to mess with the Rudolf we know from his content so much that it's a new person, you should just make an OC or find a new fandom to like, because the person you're writing absolutely is not Rudolf Ushiromiya and never will be ^^  
Also, I don't know if you noticed, but you misspelled your handle. If you aren't obsessed with jigsaws, then I'm pretty sure your name is supposed to be spelled witchofpeace. I think that if you can't even get your own username right, you're probably not fit to write big fanfiction for an audience, especially not for someone as popular as Rudolf. I'm not telling you to stop writing, but maybe tag your works a bit better so us more experienced writers can filter you out, or else take a class on writing and get a beta reader so you can actually produce moderately good content. Much love 💞💞

Oh no, Asumu thought, skimming through the reply. Oh no, and then, shortly after, oh, no.  
This reply wasn't even trying to sound nice. Asumu could feel malice dripping from every single word. Was it possessiveness over an idol? Was it gatekeeping over who could like a human being? Either way, this FlippedCheck was clearly a very big fan of Rudolf, too, if not just a damn troll trying to make her look bad.

Well, she thought, why back down? Normally she liked to be polite, but if the bitch was going to take her flawed criticisms this far, it would be a crime for Asumu to not remind them of their place. Clacking the keys hurriedly on her pink keyboard, she typed up the response indignantly.

—Reply from WitchofPiece: hi again ^_^!!!! yes, my name is meant to be that way- witch of piece, as in a gameboard piece. you should know more about it, since your name looks to be about chess itself... assuming you know more than me about writing makes you seem like a total grammar nazi idiot with no hobbies other than distrupting randos on the internet, and the fact that you couldn't recognise my chess name makes you seem like an even worse writer, i think!!! if either of us should leave the fandom, it should definitely be you~（＾◇＾）  
and maybe you don't understand the appeal of drinking strawberry milk in the park in the morning with a person you love- it's understandable to be confused if you're a loner who doesn't have any friends, so don't worry if you don't get it! just know that rudolf and i both have much more active social lifes than someone like you who spends all their time acting like a loserish old geezer online. i'll look forward to any future comments you make! 💖💖💖

As Asumu slammed her finger down on the mouse key decisively to reply to the comment, she let out a slightly exhausted huff. Hopefully that would put the weirdo in her damned place.... after all, who was she to diss Asumu's own writing? It wasn't like Asumu had heard of her before. She doubted she'd done anything beyond write shitty comments on other peoples' works, and, to be frank, she didn't want to look at FlippedCheck's profile at all considering all the stuff they'd said about her. 

Looking defeatedly at the comment chain, she sighed. Had she been overreacting? Was this overenthusiastic argument all a result of her staying up too late for the last four nights to finish her writing?  
Well, FlippedCheck was the one who started being rude to her in the first place, she contended- there was no need to make a malicious comment like that. Maybe the best thing she could do at a time like this was just get some sleep and decide what to do in the morning.

Yeah, Asumu thought to herself, she should get some sleep. It wasn't like anything was going to happen between the time she slept and woke up beyond some kind of bad-faith criticism from FlippedCheck . She could always block them in the morning, anyway. She had to be the bigger person- arguing with peopler bitterly never got anyone anywhere, she gently reminded herself. Be the bigger person, Asumu. Forget about that bitch. Be the bigger person.

...Yet, as Asumu closed her eyes, she made herself a vigorous mental note to find a beta reader.


	2. <<Waning Lust: Rudolf Ushiromiya x Reader>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i underestimated how painful the formatting for this sort of fic would be? nevertheless as inconsistent as it is i think it’s readable so. yeah. please enjoy yet another chapter of cursed asukyri ficfic, this time with extra salt-

—Reply from WitchofPiece: hi again ^_^!!!! yes, my name is meant to be that way- witch of piece, as in a gameboard piece. you should know more about it, since your name looks to be about chess itself... assuming you know more than me about writing makes you seem like a total grammar nazi idiot with no hobbies other than distrupting randos on the internet, and the fact that you couldn't recognise my chess name makes you seem like an even worse writer, i think!!! if either of us should leave the fandom, it should definitely be you~（＾◇＾）  
and maybe you don't understand the appeal of drinking strawberry milk in the park in the morning with a person you love- it's understandable to be confused if you're a loner who doesn't have any friends, so don't worry if you don't get it! just know that rudolf and i both have much more active social lifes than someone like you who spends all their time acting like a loserish old geezer online. i'll look forward to any future comments you make! 💖💖💖

-Reply from FlippedCheck: Bitch. ✨

...

Kyrie took a sip of the rosé she’d poured out earlier as her stare fixated on the bright laptop screen in front of her. She’d had a long day at work already, and, evidently, she was going to be having an even longer night. 

Who the hell was this girl, to tell her she didn’t know Rudolf??? Kyrie could assure anyone she had been a Rudolf stan for longer than whoever this kid was, and the fact that she had been writing fanfiction in fandoms for 10 years- 10 years, didn’t you know- was something she took great pride in informing anyone who would listen.

...And, even despite this obvious credit to her name, this bitch had the AUDACITY- the GALL- to tell her she wasn’t wanted, that her 23 works in the Rudolf Ushiromiya/Reader section on AO3 were all worth nothing compared to her shoddy, annoying, COMPLETELY out-of-character piece of TRASH. Kyrie couldn’t even call it fanfiction- the work was barely readable, and the mere way in which the interactions between the self-insert and the lousy made-up dreamboat she was claiming to be “Rudolf” made her want to stop drinking flavoured milk forever.

She downed the rest of her wine rapidly, pulling up her most recent works. “Moonlit Desire”, her recent Vampire!Rudolf x Reader nsfw oneshot, had just recently hit 1000 kudos and 250 comments. Not that she was surprised, of course- it was natural that it would gain that amount of traction, considering the effort she put in and the hours she’d spent with her beta reader Levi rereading it and masterfully making every word flow properly into the next. The unread notifications blended into each other on the screen, but she made them out anyway, giving a satisfied smile.

—  
Sniper_13, Levi_tation, InnocentRose and 285 others left kudos on this work!  
Comments: 251  
—  
GapuGapuGapu: MANNNNNN this is so HOT 🥵🥵🥵🥵 your writing never fails to impress me, FlippedCheck-senpai…   
—Reply from FlippedCheck: Thank you! 

Sniper_13: Rudolf? More like Ru-DILF, amirite?  
—Reply from FlippedCheck: I like the way you think… 😉

Levi_tation: babe wake up, new flippedcheck chap just dropped 😍😍😍  
—Reply from FlippedCheck: 🥰🥰🥰 You’re too nice! Thanks again for helping me so much ✨  
-  
As she typed out the last reply, she gave a short, bitter, “hah” to herself. Take that, Bitch-of-piece.

She dwelled around her profile a little more and poured herself a second glass of wine. ...Geez, what to do…

In her drafts, the recent oneshot she had started, ”Kiss of Death” sat almost judgementally, still only 6300 words through. Kyrie had lost motivation, and she didn’t know how to make the situation more tense than it already was without going into a territory she definitely wasn’t horny enough to at that moment in time. 

A couple more things littered her drafts, and she skimmed through them half-heartedly. Her Wolf!Rudolf x Reader (far too freaky to write when she was as sober as she was), her omegaverse with Alpha!Rudolf (with the same problem as the previous), and the Rudolf x Hideyoshi fanfic she’d been commissioned to write (which she didn’t really understand the appeal of, but which she would finish anyway if only for the payment) all sat drearily in her drafts, waiting for her to finally work on them again. Eventually, though, she ended up selecting her long-running fanfiction, “Waning Lust: Rudolf Ushiromiya x Reader” to work on, since it was due an update around this time of the week anyway.

As she clacked the keys of the keyboard, she squinted her eyes, taking another small sip of wine to get her through. Of course, though, she hardly needed wine to accomplish that fact for her beyond quenching her thirst and loosening her up after a long day. All she needed to feel accomplished with her writing was the promise that, out of all the Rudolf Ushiromiya stans in the world, she was objectively the most dedicated and deserving of his love.

-

Fandom: Celebrity RPF  
Author: FlippedCheck  
Rated R. Violence and DubCon warning.  
Chapters: 23/50  
Tags: Rudolf Ushiromiya/Reader, Rudolf Ushiromiya, Female Reader, Clandestine Relationships, Rough Sex, Pegging, Alcohol, Dom!Y/N, Sub!Rudolf, Begging, Bondage, Hollywood, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Rudolf Ushiromiya RPF  
Description: When up-and-coming A-Lister Y/N is assigned to work on an expensive movie set, it’s all too easy for the famed Rudolf Ushiromiya to fall in deep. The question is, how deep will he truly go for her?

-

Chapter 23: Up in Arms

A/N: Hello there! Sorry for my absence, I’ve been busy with work and such~   
Anyway, as promised, here’s the next chapter! As always, if you want to be pinged every time I update, I’d appreciate a follow on my twitter (@FlippedCheck)- I’m almost at 30k, so it would be great if you could follow. 

…

As she wrote that last part, Kyrie smirked. 10k more than you, Piece. Take that.  
...Whatever, Kyrie, she reminded herself. That weird stannie didn’t matter. All she had to do was relax, forget about that annoying fic author, and let her fingers construct the stories for her…

…

—

Y/N took a swig of the wine she’d ordered, staring across the bar at Rudolf. He didn’t notice her for a few seconds; when he did, though, he lit up, passion overcoming him as he gave the waiter his order.

“Whiskey, please. On the rocks,” Rudolf slurred, looking at Y/N with a certain glimmer in his eyes. Y/N knew exactly what that look meant- after all, she’d seen it just the night before, when Rudolf was in her arms, panting, sweating, submitting himself to her entirely. 

She knew what it meant. He wanted more.

“Rudolf-kun,” Y/N teased, sliding her hand into his hair, pushing up against him and feeling him curl into her slightly. “That’s a little much, don’t you think? ...Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Needily, Rudolf breathed out, as though Y/N was his lifeline, the angel carrying him up to heaven, chain holding him to the ground. “Even if I do,” he said, closing his eyes solemnly as he tilted his head back, “What’s more important is that I have you tonight.”

Y/N chuckled, pulling him from his seat at the bar before he even got the chance to grab his drink.  
“Naughty boy,” she whispered daringly, and she didn’t speak again until the two were pressed up against the door of the bar’s bathroom, Rudolf pressed against the quiet crook of the room and Y/N holding him fixed like a lock on a door.

As she reached for the top button of his shirt, she drawled. “Perhaps I ought to teach you how to behave…”

...

1800 words and one expertly written sex scene (if she did say so herself) later, the chapter was finally complete. Kyrie gave a huff of satisfaction as she stretched out her arms. A couple quick chat messages to and from Levi (plus a great conversation about how hot Rudolf’s arms are) later and the chapter was, as far as Kyrie was concerned, finished.

All it took was a quick tweet with a link for the kudos to come rushing in. Kyrie smirked. It really was all too easy, she thought, finally settling down for the night, to forget that weirdo that shit-talked her. It should have been so easy to ignore.

She shouldn’t have dwelled on it, and she shouldn’t have stayed up thinking about it, letting her eyebags turn more into eye-suitcases than anything, and she definitely shouldn’t have checked her notifications five times while she was trying to go to sleep, just in case she’d responded to her comment on Your Sweet Embrace. ...So, naturally, when she woke up the next day, checked her phone, and was instantly greeted by a notification for a comment for the very person she was trying to avoid thinking of, she was very ticked off about the whole thing and was definitely not a tiny bit relieved that she could now justify her annoying paranoia-driven obsession with this rando who couldn’t even spell peace right.

—  
Comments: 25  
—

WitchofPiece: （＾Ｏ＾☆♪ pretty nice fic! the nsfw is written jankily, but i sorta expected that from a virgin… more than that, don’t you think it’s strange for rudolf to be so submissive? y/n seems more like an obsessive freak than anything… good try, though! ^_^

Oh, she’d REALLY fucking done it now.

Kyrie grabbed her phone, typing out a response instantly to the comment. Obsessive freak???? What the hell was she talking about???? Kyrie was obviously a perfectly normal woman- an exhausted one, maybe, but a completely fine person nonetheless. It was Piece that was such a weirdo, for commenting on her chapter out of nowhere, wasn’t it???? For sure, it was.

—Reply from FlippedCheck: Nice to see you again, Piece! If I’m a virgin, I don’t think you’ve ever even said hello to a man before, so don’t you think it’s strange for you to be giving me advice?   
Also, weren’t you the one that said Rudolf had many sides to him? ...Or have you conveniently forgotten that, now that it doesn’t work in your favour? Seems toxic to me. Thanks again for the comment.

…

It was a few hours of waiting before Kyrie got a reply. When she heard the telltale notification sound from her phone, midway through a particularly boring spreadsheet, she practically leapt out of her seat to see what it said.

—Reply from WitchofPiece: sorry for my late response ☆〜（ゝ。∂ ) i was out getting lunch with my friends, though you might not get that! my friends, like rudolf, all have differing personalities, but they’re steadfast in who they are, like rudolf- even if he’s a complex person, i’m sure he’d never let himself be led on by a borderline abuser like the self-insert! (#^.^#)  
also, i’ve consensually- not drunk, like in this fic!- slept with many men and women over the years, so i really don’t think you‘d be a greater match for rudolf like this fic says ( ◠‿◠ ) thanks for the reply!!!

Borderline abuser?   
Kyrie placed a hand up to her head. What on earth was she talking about...?   
This was too much for her to handle. She had to do some serious overexplaining to this absolute twelve-year-old.

—Reply from FlippedCheck: Hi. Everything that happens in this chapter is 100% consensual- if you could read, you’d note that Rudolf comes onto Y/N first, and although it takes place in a bar, Y/N is the only one to drink, and it’s a single shot.   
Moreover, Y/N is not a borderline abuser. They just have a personality beyond that of a solid brick wall like in your fics… thanks again for reading, again, and I hope this fic can help you even slightly help improve your horrible writing~❤️

She sent off the reply with a certain feeling of satisfaction. The next reply, however, came even faster than the last, and Kyrie looked at the notification with disgust before finally opening it up.

—Reply from WitchofPiece: hi again! ∩^ω^∩i don’t understand what your deal is, or why you feel the need to be such an asshole just because i left a little critique on your work, but i think it shows just how full-of-yourself you really are, especially since you started it on my fic! ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ  
i think that if you‘re so unwilling to accept your own flaws it just means you need to re-evaluate your life choices. go outside, or something! make some friends! all you really have to understand is that i’d rather die than read another chapter of this garbage writing (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

As she read through the message, she felt something shift a little inside of her. 

...Obviously, Piece was going to hate her work on principle. The whole point was that they were being an asshole, wasn’t it- she was supposed to be acting cruel, wasn’t she? Yet, somehow, that comment seemed to hurt a little more than she expected. How strange.

Perhaps, she thought, a little tiredly, it was because writing this sort of thing pretty much was her life. After all, outside of the internet, she went to the same dull office job each day. She barely saw her friends from school anymore, much less her family- her sister had refused to speak to her for around five years now, and the lack of true emotional closeness seemed to be finally catching up to Kyrie. 

It was natural that she’d fallen out of touch with the workplace friends she’d once had when she became more dedicated to her writing- after all, she’d had to make sacrifices to get to the position she was in now. Getting friends beyond her close internet circle and fans would be a total waste- after all, what would prancing around in parks drinking flavoured milk get her, if not fat, ugly, and unable to please Rudolf if he ever did come around? It was a waste of time even thinking about that sort of thing, no matter what Piece said.   
So, Piece was wrong. She was wrong again- Kyrie knew she was wrong.

And yet, even still, she couldn’t think of a single good response to her comment.


End file.
